


Feathers Tattered

by RealityXIllusion



Series: Everybody Lives! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angel Wings, Blood and Injury, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bobby Singer Lives, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, Injured Castiel (Supernatural), Kevin Tran Lives, Protective Castiel, Protective Charlie, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Time Travel Fix-It, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Bobby along with the Winchester boys and Charlie and Kevin all live in The Bunker. They've all been living in the Bunker for quite a while now and after a tiring week full of cases, everyone just wants to sleep the day away. Castiel sadly has other plans.





	Feathers Tattered

**Author's Note:**

> This a story I had written in 2016, I've recently looked it over and want to rewrite it. So, this is a different story than the one on my Fanfiction account. There is no specific timeline to this story of mine, only that this is AU from the show because everyone was saved by Castiel who is originally from the future. Castiel flew through time to save everyone but none of them know the truth.

Castiel grunted softly as he trudged his way into his room. Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Bobby had all already retired to their own rooms. Meanwhile, Kevin was staying up late with both tablets as he had been for the past month, despite Castiel's suggestions to take a break. 

So if there was ever a better time to get this done, it'd have to be now. He finally managed to get his grace back, but it was damaged. Worst than he originally thought it'd be after having already lost and regained it once. What was worst this time around were his wings, it wasn't like the slow immobility that formed as he fell from heaven, they hurt with any small movements he makes, he needed to tend to them as soon as possible and hope they weren't as bad as they felt. Inhaling and breathing out carefully, Castiel tried to stifle any gasps or whimpers that tried to escape as he shrugged off his trench coat, and then his tie and shirt, he allowed his wings to materialize Into this plane of existence.

He couldn't help but stare at his reflection from the small mirror on the wall.

Angel's wings are supposed to be white the day they were created, or have a golden hue and adapt colors of their... personality as they age and gain wisdom. An Angels wings just look black in their shadows and when the Angels die because that is the actual shadows of their wings and the ashes left behind once Angel's grace burns out their vessels.

Only Castiel's wings weren't white, they haven't been for thousand of years now, but they were no longer the bright blue they used to be as he had grown from his fledgling years. He gently touched his left wing and stared, his wings were pitch black with no sign of any of their previous colors, no other Angel that he knew of had black wings, not even Lucifer's whose were still their practically blinding bright white but now accompanied by a few grey streaks near the tips.

Castiel didn't even know why his wings were black, he knew they were effected by his time in purgatory, not to mention the times he's spent without his grace, maybe even a side affect of falling from heaven... but he never thought they could ever turn black, to be honest, it kind of scared him and at the same time disgusted him. 

There was a chance that it was due to the hellfire burning him from when he had saved both Dean and Sam from hell, but that wasn't something Castiel would ever regret.

Castiel shook his head, he had to get started on his... wings before it grew too late into the night. Multiple feathers where either missing, bent or ruined completely. There was blood both dried and fresh on them, causing them to stick together, and seem even darker. It was altogether a rather uncomfortable feeling.

In all honesty, it hurt worst than any wound he's ever gotten before. He wasn't exactly sure his wings would ever truly be the same ever again. It was easy to fix a few of the bent feathers at the ends but his body was just so sore and stiff that he couldn't reach anywhere else, not to mention his vessels arms weren't nearly long enough to reach behind him.

Meaning... he'd have to go get someone to help him, or he could leave his wings as they are.

Dean and Sam were asleep and he didn't really want to bother them or anyone else for that matter, but he had no choice. Leaving his wings how they were was out of the question, not only would the pain hinder him daily but it could distract him in a fight. The only one he knew was still awake and wouldn't ask too many questions (he hoped) was Kevin. He felt a bit nervous though because if he went to get Kevin to help him then that would mean having to show him his wings and allow him to touch them.

It wasn't that Castiel didn't trust Kevin, it was more along the lines of he's never shown or allowed anyone to touch them before, not even other Angels. What with them being black instead of their wonderful shade of blue like they use to be... he might've felt a bit embarrassed about showing them to anyone.

He wasn't sure. Human emotions were still confusing to him not to mention he didn't have a full grasp on his memories ever since Naomi messed with his head. He knew some things and would randomly remember a few others, though Castiel was sure most of his memories had to be fake. So many memories were blurred out and whenever he tried to think about them he'd only end up with a headache and a nosebleed or his eye would start bleeding. He stopped trying to force himself to remember around the others when Sam had caught him the one time and in Castiel's opinion overreacted because of just a small nosebleed.

But then again it's not like he has much of a choice, he really needed someone's help.

Sighing softly, Castiel grunted as he stared at the wall and concentrated a bit of his grace as he sent his wings off to the Ether but only temporarily until he was back inside his bedroom with Kevin, who was hopefully still awake, to help. Castiel didn't bother with putting his shirt and his articles of clothing back on, after all, there was no point when he was just going to end up taking them off again.

The walk from his bedroom to the library was more tense and frightening than he thought it would be which confused him.  He could take on the worse of Hell's soldiers, or even his brothers and yet going to ask a human, one who was his friend nonetheless for help terrified him.

He froze just outside of the library archway where it's doors were closed, his hand was held out above the door handle hesitating, he subconsciously noticed he was shaking, he really did need Kevin's help but he just wasn't sure he could do this. Turns out he didn't have to do anything because the next moment the library doors opened and Kevin stumbled out before freezing in his steps just as he almost walked straight into Castiel's bare chest.

"...uh," Kevin coughed staring up at Castiel with wide eyes, cheeks flushing with a bit of embarrassment, "Castiel!... Uh Cas, w-what's up? Err... where's your shirt?"

Castiel didn't seem to notice it but Kevin could definitely see the pain pinched look on his face. Castiel's mouth opened and closed a few times, and Kevin had begun to think he wasn't going to say anything before he looked away and finally managed to say, "I... I require your help with... something..."

"...Okaaay..." Kevin said slowly, in his opinion Castiel was acting even stranger than usual, before speaking he looked around them secretly hoping Dean or Sam would just happen to conveniently show up, "Are you... are you going to tell me what you need my help with?"

"Its... It's down the hall in my room."

Kevin's eyes widen, in all the time the six of them have spent at the bunker none of them have ever been inside of Castiel's room, and if he was being honest with himself Kevin was feeling a mix of curiosity and feeling as though he were the protagonist in a movie who was about to get slaughtered in the dead of the night with no witness's. Although he trusts Castiel with his life, so he stayed silent and followed Castiel back to his bedroom. The walk back to the room was silent and filled with a sort of heavy tension in the air.

Hesitantly, Castiel opened his bedroom door and gestured for Kevin to follow him inside. Once he was inside Kevin's eyes widened even further as he stared looking around the whole room, soaking everything in. There were random pictures that he didn't even know was taken hanging up all over the walls. And from where he stood right in front of the door he could see that the pictures were of all of them, him, Charlie, Sam, Dean, Bobby, even Ellen and Jo from whenever they came to visit, and a young blonde teenager he didn't recognize.

Some of them had them laughing and smiling, others have them looking grim, and a few fearful. One thing Kevin happened to notice was that none of the pictures had Castiel in them. At all, and they looked professionally done. Subconsciously he made a note to tell the others about this and another note to start taking pictures with Castiel in them. Other than the pictures there was a single coat rack in the corner and a desk, and a chair as well. The chair was placed in the middle of the bedroom with Castiel's shirt, tie and trench coat laying haphazardly across his bed, other than that the room itself seemed pretty bare, almost as though nobody actually lived in it. It was unsettling since Kevin vividly remember Castiel telling them he had known about this place for years and had been here before.

Castiel cleared his throat loudly, snapping Kevin out of his thoughts.

"..."

"..."

Finally, Kevin decided to speak up and break the awkward silence that had filled the room, "So you said that you needed my help right? Well, what can I do to help?"

Castiel bit his lip and said calmly, "I need... I need your help with my wings."

Kevin froze and stared at Castiel bug-eyed, "Y-Your what?!"

Castiel blushed definitely embarrassed now, which was possibly the most emotion Kevin's ever seen on his face, "W-with my wings..."

When Kevin continued to stay silent and just stare at him Castiel hastily added, "I apologize... I'm sure you're exhausted but I really do need your help, however, you don't... you don't have to help me its alright if you don't want too. I can figure something out."

"No!" Kevin shouted his eyes wide, before immediately lowering his voice when he noticed how Castiel has tensed the moment his voice has raised, "No, uh sorry man, I'd love to help its just well, I just didn't think you actually had wings cause well... I don't... I don't  ** _see_**  any. I thought Angels could just... teleport?"

Castiel shut his eyes and concentrated on bringing his wings back into this physical plane, he couldn't help but wince at the slightly high pitch shriek Kevin left out. Castiel opened his eyes and muttered a quick apology before Kevin could even think about saying anything.

Kevin gaped at Castiel for a couple more minutes before finally noticing the disheveled state of Castiel's wings and the blood on them, "Whoa... What happened?"

Castiel grimaced, "My grace isn't... fully at my original power."

"So... what... What do you need me to do?" Kevin asked worriedly, he didn't want to do anything that'd make the situation worse, and Castiel clearly had been lying to them earlier when he said he was alright.

"I need your help straightening out my feathers and whichever ones can't be straightened I need you to pull them out... Please." Castiel looked Kevin in the eyes and Kevin couldn't bring himself to say no to his watery puppy-eyed look not that he was going to in the first place, but still, that puppy eyes of his could make the king of hell do whatever he wanted they were worse than Sam's.

"Okay... but you'll tell me if I do anything wrong right? Or if it hurts?"

Castiel nodded and then walked past the lamp, which only made the blood on his wings stand out even more, and sat down in the chair with his wings hanging limply beside him.

Kevin took a deep breath in and then a few more before hesitantly walking towards Castiel and gently holding a hand out mere centimeters above one of the bent feathers.

"...So I just... Straighten them out?"

Once again Castiel nodded before saying, "Some of the ones that are bent you have to straighten them, but some are beyond just being pulled straight and they're to mangled to even bother trying, so you'll have to pull them out quickly. "

Kevin bit his lip, "Is it going to hurt?"

Castiel thought about not answering but then realized that would only make Kevin worry more, so he decided it was best to just go with the honest approach, "It will sting a bit considering these are apart of my true form and not my vessels body, but it's okay. I've had a lot worse and I trust you to do this right."

Kevin didn't say it out loud but he was grateful Castiel was trusting him enough to do this but he was still scared he'd only end up making everything worse, not to mention he wasn't sure how to take the, "a lot worse" comment seeing as the only wound they've ever known about him having is the nosebleed Sam told them all about.

"Cas... Wouldn't it be better if someone else does this? I can go get Dean or Sam-"

"No!" Castiel cut Kevin off his shout causing the lights to flicker briefly, "I am sorry... But I'd rather we keep this in between the two of us and not inform the others..."

Kevin nodded after a few moments of tense silence before he patted Castiel's shoulder and tried to ignore and not feel hurt at the flinch he had received.

"Okay, got it. This stays secret."

The first feather was easy to fix and that meant it was easy for Castiel to ignore the mere feeling of Kevin's fingers ghosting over his wings was comforting and extremely terrifying at the same time. Sadly the terror overpowered the comfort. For every feather unbent Castiel's flinches grew more and more violent and his wings began twitching aggressively, making it harder for Kevin to work on unbending the feathers and occasionally having to pluck a few.

"Cas?" Kevin whispered, "Cas come on, you gotta tell me what's wrong!"

Suddenly all the lights in the room blew out and the machine's in the bunker started blaring on and off. Almost immediately Kevin heard everyone wake up, and a loud crash.

"Son of a bitch!"

Castiel flinched.

Several minutes later Kevin heard feet pounding down the hall getting closer and closer to Castiel's bedroom where he and Castiel were at. Kevin hurried past Castiel and out the bedroom door hoping to keep the others out, especially as he kept thinking back on how Castiel kept on flinching as the noises got louder. The moment he was standing outside the bedroom, Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Bobby were advancing in on him quick.

"Kev!" Dean grabbed ahold of Kevin and pushed him back where he was now between him and Sam.

"Ooh, you guys!" Charlie's wide eyes stayed focused on the ceiling as two of the light bulbs in the hallway just blew.

"Balls!" Bobby muttered, jumping a bit, "The hell is going on? Ain't this place warded?"

"Damn it..." Dean cursed before turning to look at Sam his grip on his gun never wavering, "What do you think? A ghost?"

Before Sam could answer, however, Kevin quickly interrupted them, "Stop! You're making him nervous!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at him.

"You know who's doing this?" Sam asked incredulously.

Kevin nodded frantically moving his hands in jerked motions towards Castiel's bedroom door, "So do you! It's Cas! He's hurt and he asked me to help him! He started getting worse, and he won't respond now or while I was trying to help and I think I was just making things worse!"

"Oh, gawd... Should I get the medical kit?" Charlie gasped but no one spared her more than a quick glance.

"What do you mean he's hurt? How!" Dean snapped.

"His wings!"

Silence...

"...Wings... Cas has wings?" Sam asked sounding a bit faint.

Kevin realized he probably shouldn't be feeling so aggravated with them when he had basically the same reaction, but he couldn't really help it when Castiel was in the next room in pain waiting for him to get back in there, "Yes! He has wings, he's an Angel remember? Now, please put your weapons away and help me!"

Somehow Kevin's words seemed to snap them all into action because in the next moment every one of them had their weapon of choice put away (for some odd reason Charlie chose a frying pan) and they were all anxiously waiting to the side by Castiel's bedroom door looking from Kevin back to the door again.

Kevin mentally rolled his eyes at Dean's impatient look and stormed past them all into the bedroom. Kevin heard loud gasps echo in the room, one of belonging to himself. He may have seen the wings already but when he left they weren't as frail and weak looking as they were now and the puddles of blood weren't on the floor.

"...Shit..." Dean gaped, he almost wasn't even blinking at this point.

Kevin and Charlie seem to have been the only ones to remember that it was Castiel lying there slumped down in the chair with the puddles of blood around him because they were the only ones to break out of their shock quickly enough to go by his side to check on him.

"What do I do? What do I do?!" Charlie panicked the moment she accidentally stepped on some of the blood, not to mention she was still a bit freaked out and shocked about the ginormous black  _ANGEL_  wings taking up almost the entire width of the bedroom, actually they did take up the entire width, they even curled up along the wall a little bit, She had to practically leap to get around the one.

"H-He said any of the bent feathers needed to be un-bent and whatever ones I couldn't unbend then he told me to pull them out! He never mentioned anything about him bleeding or what to do about it!" Kevin cried out a bit hysterically.

It seemed the word blood seem to get the others back into the game as well because suddenly Dean was on Castiel's right side gently shaking his shoulder while Sam was running into Castiel's bathroom and back out again with a first aid kit and Bobby was following him but came out with a couple of wet towels. Bobby, however, seemed to be the one to take charge,

"Alright then Charlie, Kevin get your butts over here and grab a towel and start cleaning all that damn blood off of him. Sam, you and I are going to work on straightening or pulling out those damn feathers and probably having to stitch him up, Dean you get him the hell wake up!"

"Are you sure you should wake him? Won't he be in pain?" Charlie bit her lip as she had to pull on the towel as it had gotten stuck in a clump of dried blood.

Before Bobby or anyone else had any chance to answer her, Castiel suddenly woke up with a jerk and his wings began flapping around accidentally knocking over the lamp and desk as well as all of them away from him.

"Damnit Cas! Cut it out, It's us!" Dean snapped.

If Castiel heard them or not, none of them really knew because he started flapping his wings even harder until they all ended up being on the opposite side of the room pressed against the walls to avoid getting hit, only than did he stop and just sit there slumped against the chair panting loudly, out of breath.

"Cas?" Sam said slowly as he moved to take a step forwards.

He froze where he was as Castiel's head suddenly jerked up to stare at him with his shining bright blue eyes. Sam was at a lost on what to do because Castiel's eyes were legit doing that glowing blue thing he always did whenever he was losing control of his grace.

"Cas," Dean stepped forward ignoring the way Castiel's intense stare swiveled around onto him, "You're hurt. Bad by the looks of it, let us help, alright?"

Castiel simply continued to stare at them, unblinking and starting to freak them all out. Finally after what seemed like hours but was actually only about 3 to 4 minutes Castiel's eyes returned to normal and he blinked slowly at them before softly whispering, "Oh."

"C-Castiel?" Kevin bit his lips unsure if he should step forward or not.

Castiel looked at him and smiled in an embarrassed, insecure kind of way, something they had never seen on him before, "I apologize, I seem to have sca- startled all of you." His smile became just a bit more strained, "I believe... I believe I should go now."

"Oh no, you don't!" Dean yelled lunging forward and grabbing onto Castiel's arm with a firm grip, ignoring the way a wing jerked towards him, "Don't you dare go doing that flapping thingy of yours and disappearing into thin air!"

The others stayed quiet, not speaking up or mentioning how Castiel was about to say that he thought he had scared them which he kind of did but they didn't want him to think they were scared of him.

Castiel tilted his head to the side looking Dean directly in the eyes, "Flapping? Do you mean my flying? I don't think I'd be able to do that even if I wanted to Dean."

As if to prove his point his wings twitched weakly on the ground.

Dean gulped, "I... O-okay. But you still aren't going anywhere until we get you healed up, ok Cas? Just stay here for a bit okay?"

Castiel looked unsure but nodded his acceptance of the situation none the less.

"Idjit..." Bobby muttered as he picked up one of the wet towels and made his way back towards one of the wings intending to begin cleaning off the blood, he gestured for the others behind him to follow him. Castiel eyed Bobby wearily as he came near.

Bobby noticed and calmly said as though talking about the weather, "That's quite a bit of blood you're losing. Probably making it harder to move your wings too."

Castiel nodded, "I believe this is when you humans would say, ' _I'm_   _no_   _stranger_   _to_   _blood_   _loss_  but yes... It is making it quite... Difficult to maneuver my wings. I believe it is to blame for why the room seems to be spinning as well."

Sam and Dean shared a look and the others looked like they wanted to say something about the phrase but thankfully no one did until a few moments later.

As he stared wiping down the right wing Kevin asked, "So uh, about the being no stranger to blood loss... is uh, is that related to that you've had a lot worse comment from before?"

Now, this is when the others zeroed in on the conversation with a sharp look and tense shoulders, not that Castiel seemed to notice.

"Of course," Castiel said bluntly and to the point, "As an Angel, a warrior of the Lord, it is to be expected to get into a few fights, and I've been alive for a very long time now, there was bound to be a point where I'd have gotten hurt."

"Oh... Y-yeah." Kevin chuckled nervously.

Castiel blinked. "I... I apologize?"

"Huh?" Kevin blinked, "Why are you sorry?"

"I made you uncomfortable. I'd very much prefer if I didn't do that to people anymore."

"You... you didn't make me uncomfortable, but..." Kevin smiled, "But that's what makes you, you either way."

Castiel tilted his head, "...Is that... a good thing?"

"Of course it is!" Sam laughed gently unbending a feather, "Honestly Cas we wouldn't have it any other way."

Charlie nodded beaming at Castiel, "Yeah! Just you being you is what we need, it's what makes us all special when we just are ourselves."

"Alright already! Enough with the chick flick moments!" Dean groaned causing the others to laugh.

Castiel ducked his head to stare at the floor but from where they were standing Sam and Dean could both see the huge grin splitting across his face. It makes them smile because in the years they've known him, they never really saw him show any type of emotions before but that seemed to be changing as of recently. They were glad.

Bobby coughed hating to ruin the moment, "Alright then. Most of the bleedings' stopped and wiped off of ya, your feathers are looking a bit better too but we had to pull quite a lotta them..."

Castiel nodded, "I expected as much...Thank you. None of you had to do this, but thank you anyway."

"It's what family's for Cas." Dean smiled, lightly punching Castiel in the shoulder.

"Family?" Castiel makes a confused noise and looked over at Dean, "But we are not related, Dean."

Now Bobby laughed, "Family doesn't end with blood, idjit."

Castiel couldn't help it, a huge grin broke out across his face as he heard the familiar saying Bobby's said so many times to the boys before, "I believe...I believe I'd very much like that. A family that is, with all of you."

"Awe!" Charlie gushed, gingerly hugging Castiel around his middle, trying not to put any pressure on his wings, "I've always wanted older brothers!"

Kevin shrugged shyly, "It was really boring being an only child."

Sam beamed at Castiel his eyes glinting, "Now I have a partner to get even when Dean decides to revert back to a five-year-old and use pranks."

"Hey! If anything Cas will be on my side!"

"Oh, why? Because you guys share a 'Profound Bond'?"

Castiel stayed quiet watching in content as Sam and Dean bickered with each other, soon pulling Kevin and Charlie into it as well, he jumped a bit when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, Cas." Bobby raised a brow, "Hope you know you're stuck with us now."

"...Yes," Castiel said softly, "Though I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me, I need to find the others to this series and rewrite them before I can add them to this site.  
> Also, Castiel's memories of the future are all messed up because Naomi had tried "Fixing" him but only succeeded in suppressing quite a few of his memories.


End file.
